A Simple Kiss
by Wolfram003
Summary: COMPLETE. AxO one-shot Aya's injured. Omi's worried. Everything works out in the end. Written for Vanessa S. Quest. Read and Review!


_**A/N:** This one-shot, might I add that it's my first one, was written for my friend Vanessa's birthday. I hope you like it Vanessa-chan!_

_**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Weiss Kreuz. It, sadly, is the property of Koyasu-sama and Project Weiss. I wish I owned it though... pouts_

_**A Simple Kiss**_

By Abyssinan003

Omi typed rapidly on the keyboard in front of him. It had been a simple mission so far, but he had the feeling that it was about to turn sour. His instincts were right on the money when, suddenly, a flashing box appeared on the computer screen. He stopped typing and hissed through clenched teeth, "Schwarz." The blond archer eyed the screen warily. Why? Why did they always have to complicate things? He resumed typing after closing the window that Prodigy had sent as a warning to him.

He slammed his finger down on the last key, leapt from his chair, and ejected the disc of information. Putting his hand to the headset on his ear, he whispered urgently, "Guys, Schwarz is here! Pull out and meet me outside." Youji and Ken spoke their confirmations, but Aya did not.

Omi sprinted through the halls, listening for any unnatural sounds, "Abyssinian, do you copy?" He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Ice spread through his veins, and his breath caught in his throat. "Aya-kun," he whispered in disbelief.

The redhead was pinned on the ground, and Schwarz's Berserker was holding a knife to his throat. Mastermind turned to look at him with amusement in his eyes, "And here's another katzchen to play with." Omi stood rooted to the spot, horrified at Aya's predicament. "Well, Farf, playtime's over. Brad says we're done here, and he says not to kill little Abyssinian. He does say to injure him a bit though. He's becoming quite a pest." The German redhead grinned at his comrade.

Farfarello gave a deranged smile, "God will weep tonight." Aya visibly tensed as Schuldig laughed, "God will scream, Farf. Hurry up." The white-haired Irishman locked gazes with the violet-eyed assassin beneath him, laughed manically, and plunged the knife into Aya's right side. Blood splashed across Farfarello, Aya paled severely, and Omi finally flew into action. Darts soared from his outstretched hands. Schuldig and Farfarello managed to dodge the projectiles and escaped the building without a scratch.

Within the time it took to blink, Omi was at his fellow assassin's side. He hurriedly put pressure on the redhead's side in an attempt to stop the flow of escaping blood. "Aya-kun," Omi tried to get the man to look at him. The swordsman's eyes were wide and blank, and his face was eerily pale. "Aya-kun," Omi slapped the older man's cheek with his free hand, "Aya-kun, look at me." No response. Omi desperately prayed that the man wouldn't fall into shock, but it seemed fairly likely that he would at this point in time.

He looked down at the hand covering Aya's wound. His eyes widened at the location of the injury just as Aya coughed loudly, wetly. Blood stained his pale lips, and he gagged on the blood in his mouth. Omi was horrified. Mastermind had told Berserker _not_ to kill Aya, but the Irishman had stabbed the violet-eyed man between his ribs. By the sounds Aya was making, the location of the injury, and the amount of blood the older man was coughing up, it was safe to assume the lunatic had punctured Aya's lung.

"Aya-kun, please, look at me," Omi pleaded. Aya's gaze finally focused on the young assassin, and he choked pathetically, "O-Omi." Omi spoke softly, "I'm here, Aya-kun. I'm going to help you sit up so you can breathe easier." It was a struggle, but once Omi had Aya sitting up, he rubbed the older man's back soothingly as Aya coughed up a horrid amount of blood.

Once the coughing fit subsided, Omi frantically contacted the other two assassins, "Ken-kun, Youji-kun, Aya-kun's seriously injured. I can't get him out by myself!" "Omi, calm down! We'll be right there," Ken replied worriedly. Calm down? It was only then that Omi realized he was crying. "Aya-kun," he sniffed pathetically, "they're coming to help get you out of here." Omi brought Aya's head to rest against his chest. He was beyond startled when the redhead to to comfort him. "O-Omi," he coughed harshly, "Don't cry. I-I'll be fine." More blood joined the growing puddle on the floor.

Omi stroked the swordsman's red hear softly. Minutes passed in near silence as they waited on the rest of their team. Aya whispered almost soundlessly, "I'm s-so tired, Omi." His eyelids slid shut slowly. Omi spoke worriedly to him, "Aya-kun, no, don't close you eyes. Stay awake for me. Talk to me." Aya groaned quietly, "Fine." Omi frowned worriedly at how weak his comrade's voice was, "Alright then, tell me what your hobbies are." He felt as much as he heard the shuddering breath that Aya took. The older man said something too softly, and Omi couldn't understand, "What?" "I read," Aya's answer was followed by a wrenching cough that made Omi shiver fearfully. "That's cool. What else do you do?"

The conversation, if you could actually call it that, continued for the next ten minutes. "Omi! Aya! What the hell happened?" Youji demanded as he ran over to them. Ken followed suit, and Omi nearly cried in relief. Aya's gaze had turned black and glassy again just a few minutes ago. "I'll tell you later. We need to get him to a hospital right now!" Youji knelt next to Aya and warned, "I'm going to carry you out of here. If the pain gets to be too much, tell me, and I'll try my best to help you. Got that, Aya?" The redhead nodded weakly.

The four assassins made it to a Kritiker run hospital soon thereafter. While Aya underwent surgery, Omi, Youji, and Ken sat in the waiting room. Just a s Youji opened his mouth to ask a question, Manx made her grand entrance, "What happened?" Ken and Youji looked toward Omi who sighed despondently, "Schwarz happened. I was looking for Aya-kun after I told you guys to get out because he didn't answer over the comlink. Berserker had him pinned on the ground with a knife to his throat. Mastermind was there too. I-I couldn't do anything! I froze up!" Omi choked back a sob, "Mastermind told Berserker not to kill Aya, but Berserker injured him. He stabbed Aya through the ribs and punctured one of his lungs. Blood was _everywhere_."

He sobbed, "I couldn't help him! This is all my fault!" He felt Ken pull him into a brotherly hug, "Omi, it's not your fault. If you had tried to do anything, Aya would probably be in worse shape than he is right now. Any one of us would have frozen up, not just you. He'll be fine, just watch." Omi sniffed. "Aya's strong, Omittchi. He'll make it through this," Youji added.

Omi looked up at Manx with tear-filled eyes. After having known her since he joined the ranks of Kritiker, she had become a pseudo mother figure for him. "Manx, have you talked to the doctors? Will Aya-kun be okay?" Omi asked as tears spilled down his cheeks. The red-haired woman's eyes softened, and she shifted on her feet as if she was wanting to comfort the boy, "Omi, I'll tell you the truth. The doctors said he wasn't doing great for his condition, but they didn't say he was doing terrible either. The man I spoke with said that Aya's status could take a turn for either. Either way, he'll be in the hospital for quite a while, but, as of right now, he's still in surgery." Omi's gaze dropped to the floor, and he put his hands to his face. The other members of Weiss and the secretary looked at each other helplessly.

The hours passed by, and two members of Weiss eventually drifted off to sleep in the waiting room. Omi was caught in his thoughts and jumped when someone touched his shoulder. "Are you here with Fujimiya-san?" the doctor asked. Omi nodded fervently, "Yes." "He's out of surgery and has been placed in a recovery room. You may see him if you wish, but I must tell you that he might not act like himself at the moment if he's still awake. We had to give him a large dose of anesthesia early to dull his pain. I'll lead you to him if you want to wake up your friends." Omi nodded again and walked over to Youji and Ken. He shook them both slightly, "We can see Aya now, guys. Get up." Ken woke up almost immediately, and after several attempts Youji did also.

The doctor led the members of Weiss into their comrade's room and left. Omi was at the side of Aya's bed in an instant. Ken and Youji hung around the entrance of the room for a minute as Omi spoke to Aya. "Aya-kun, you're alright! I'm so glad!" Aya opened his eyes and looked at the youngest assassin. Omi continued, "I was so worried. I'm sorry I didn't help you! I froze!" The boy was in tears yet again. He nearly jumped when Aya brushed away his tears. He was so startled by the redhead's act that he fell silent instantly. Youji and Ken seemed to have also frozen. "It wasn't your fault, Omi. I'm fine, so don't cry."

The other three continued to stare at Aya before Youji muttered under his breath, "Those drugs must be damn strong." Ken snickered before coughing to try and cover his laugh. Omi finally found his voice, "Aya-kun." The red-haired swordsman hadn't heard anything after their initial reactions because he had fallen asleep.

--Three days later—

Omi hummed cheerfully to himself as he entered Aya's hospital room. He had left Youji and Ken to run the shop, which, as he paused to think about it, was a setup for a disaster. He shrugged off that thought and put the vase of roses on Aya's bed stand. He slid his bag off of his shoulder and smiled at Aya, "Ohayo, Aya-kun. How are you feeling?" Aya attempted a weak smile in return, "Better." Omi smiled brightly, "I know you're probably sick of flowers, but I brought some for you anyway. I also brought you something to cure your boredom."

Aya cocked an eyebrow, and Omi dug through his bag. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he pull a book from the bag. "Dante's _Inferno_?" Aya asked curiously. Omi handed the book to Aya and laughed, "Well, I've seen you reading foreign books before, and I wasn't really sure whether or not you'd read this one or not, but I bought it for you anyway."

Aya took the book and read the back cover quickly before he looked up at Omi. He smiled slightly and curled his finger and said, "Come here." Omi did as he was told. "Thank you," Aya whispered to him. Omi smiled brightly and was about to pull away when he felt Aya's lips brush lightly against his own before the older man pulled away. He blushed furiously, "You're welcome, Aya-kun."

He nearly jumped when the redhead wrapped his arms around him, "Omi, when I can leave this godforsaken place, would you like to go out to eat sometime?" He could hear the nervousness in the older man's voice, and felt joy welling up inside of him. Aya was asking him out! He had dreamed about his moment for so long. He pulled out of Aya's grip so he could look Aya in the eyes, "Sure, Aya-kun. I'd be happy to." Omi let his own lips press against Aya's in a simple, heartfelt kiss.

In the end that horrid mission had done some good. Aya and Omi, however subtlety they might have done it, had admitted their feelings for each other through a simple kiss, and they lived happily ever after... at least for the rest of the week.

Owari 

_**A/N:** Like I said, this is my first one-shot for any fandom. I hope you like it Vanessa!_


End file.
